


In A Cave

by Peskychloe



Series: Haikyuu!! Skaters [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Five Plus One, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: Five times Chikara sat on a bench with Yuuji, and one time he didn't.





	In A Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelda_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/gifts).



> I wrote this during a bleak period. I usually write dialogue and then add in other stuff. Sometimes I just can't bear to finish stories, because they make me too sad. This one really helped with what I was going through at the time. 
> 
> So this is dialogue only, as well as being a five plus one, and it's also based on a song. Never let it be said I don't cover all your favourite fanfic tropes....
> 
>  
> 
> [In A Cave on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j66N-B_Nm8w)

1.  
  


“Chikara! Look! We have to get this bench for the garden.”

“We don't need a bench. We're meant to be buying a front door!”

“Yes, but, look! It has crescents carved into it.”

“And?”

“It's a love seat. With moons in it. We _have_ to get it.”

“I honestly have no idea how your mind works.”

“Come and sit on it with me. See? It's nice.”

“It's...okay. I like sitting next to you, though. We can do that anywhere. Why...”

“I'll put it on the credit card. We have to get it. I'm not taking no for an answer. Sorry, but I...”

“Okay, okay, if you really want it, then we'll get it. I'm just not following the logic, but you can explain later when you're less...”

“You never remember anything I tell you!”

“Honey, you tell me lots of things, I can't remember everything. You literally never stop talking.”

“That's not fair...”

“What about last night? What did you ask me while I was trying to sleep?”

“It was a perfectly reasonable question.”

“What was it again?”

“...Do you think crocodiles masturbate...”

“That was it.”

“I still think they probably would. They could rub against...a mossy rock.”

“I know, you said last night.”

“Lack of thumbs shouldn't be a problem, if they really wanted to.”

“So, you see, this is why I can't remember the significance of moons in your life. Not right now. But I'm sure when you tell me, it'll make sense.”

“We can get it then?”

“*sighs* Yes.”

“Will you build it for me? I'm shit at things like this.”

“Only if you sit on it with me for the rest of my life.”

“Nobhead.”

 

2.

 

“Wow.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. I think that was more than enough payment for building this thing.”

“It wasn't that hard, was it?”

“That's why blowing me was enough payment. If it was any harder to build, I'd have wanted to screw you on it.”

“So romantic...”

“Come here, you're shivering. It's warm under here.”

“Hmm, I'm glad you gave in and got this seat. It's nice, right?”

“Yeah, okay, I admit it. Although we could be sitting on anything and this would be nice.”

“Nobhead. You seen the moon? It's really full.”

“What is it with you and the moon? You never did tell me.”

“It's a song I like. I played you it before.”

“I'm sorry I forgot.”

“Nah, it's okay. I play you a lot of songs.”

“Who's it by?”

“Kitchens of Distinction.”

“Really? You'd think I'd have remembered that name.”

“They're not that well known, I guess. I saw a video they did about Marilyn Monroe waking up in heaven. Got into them after that. I'd never heard men singing love songs about another man before.”

“Oh yeah, I remember something about that now.”

“' _Do I get a prize for remembering that first time, Do I get a prize for remembering his name._ ' I was always a bit jealous of that. I was the other one in the song, who has no idea.”

“There's nothing special about remembering. Isn't that what the song means?”

“Huh. Maybe. I'd never thought of it like that.”

“I mean...my first was Keiji. There's been times I wish I didn't remember that.”

“Hmm, it must be a bit weird seeing as you're so close now?”

“Sometimes. Not much any more. Not now he's married.”

“You were my 'sober' first. I prefer to think of that.”

“You were the first I was in love with.”

“Really? You didn't love Keiji?”

“Not in the same way. I've never felt about anyone else how I feel about you.”

“Oh shut up...”

“And one day, maybe you'll fucking believe me.”

 

3.

 

“Come here, Yuuji.”

“Huh?”

“Come see what Amy's doing.”

“What's she...what _is_ that?”

“An envelope.”

“What's she...”

“She's filling it with bits of grass.”

“Why?”

“She's three, my love, I have no idea why she does anything. Come sit up here with me.”

“I'm doing the washing...”

“Just for a while. Come on.”

“But I...”

“Look. I built this stupid bloody seat because _you_ wanted it. The least you can do is sit on it with me now and again.”

“Okay, nobhead.”

“See? Sometimes we need to stop and enjoy these moments. Pretty soon she'll be at school.”

“Maybe you'll get more work done then instead of watching her playing.”

“It's all research. I need to understand children to write a film for them.”

“Whatever. Where's Jack?”

“Where do you think he is? Drawing.”

“You think we should build a...shelter out here? Get him to draw outside more?”

“Maybe.”

“We could put it just here, next to the bench. Sit near him then.”

“Of course we'd have to build something for Amy.”

“She's been asking for a swing. Or a football net thing.”

“Let's get one of those.”

“Then we could hold tournaments. Invite over Keiji and Kou now Takeo can walk. Can we get one of those scoreboards with numbers that flip over?”

“What _is_ your obsession with those?”

“Saw them in a volleyball anime once.”

“Why don't we get a volleyball net then?”

“Oh yeah! I used to play at Tsuchhi's in the summers. You ever played that?”

“No. But I'm crap at football as well, might as well be crap at something no one will realise I'm crap at.”

“You know who'll be good at it? Koutarou.”

“Oh god, yeah, why is he always good at everything?”

“I think he did a deal with the devil once.”

 

4.

 

“Thought I might find you out here.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“You don't have to apologise, Chikara. Want a hug?”

“Hmm, please. They asleep?”

“Yeah. Well, Amy is. Jack's watching a film, I said he could. Been a hard week.”

“Hmm.”

“You speak to your Mum today?”

“Yeah. She says we can stay with her next week. When we go back for...”

“That's good. You can go early, if you need to. I can cope with the kids. We can come later in the week.”

“You can't drive, Yuuji.”

“We can come on the train. It's not far. You know what Jack's like, it'll be like having you there.”

“Hmm. I'll think about it.”

“Whatever you need, okay?”

“Thanks.”

“About time I paid you back for everything you've done for me.”

“Oh, stop. I'm not sure I can cope with you being nice right now.”

“You sure? Want me to call you a nobhead instead?”

“Yeah.”

“Nobhead.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you _really_ know, though? Do you understand how perfect I think you are?”

“Chika...”

“No, listen to me. You've been fucking amazing through all this. God, I really...I really want you to get it today. I want you to _get_ how much you mean to me.”

“I know, it's...”

“No! Yuuji, please. Look at me properly. I know you said, 'no,' last time, but I really...”

“I still don't...”

“Yuuji, please marry me. You said whatever I need. I need _this_. If anything happened to you...”

“Nothing's going to happen to me, I've been clean for over ten years.”

“Not like that. No one knows the future. This time last year, Dad was fine, and now...”

“We don't need to get married. We're a family.”

“I know we don't _need_ to, no one ever _needs_ to. I _want_ it, I want to be your husband, I want...”

“Are you sure this isn't because you're grieving?”

“No! I asked you five years ago, remember? I still have the rings.”

“You...bought rings? I didn't realise.”

“You think I proposed without rings? Of course I bought rings.”

“What are they...”

“Say yes, and I'll show you.”

“Give me...give me a day. Let me make sure it's not just because of your Dad.”

“It isn't...”

“Give me a day then. That's all I ask.”

 

5.

 

“Hey.”

“Alright, nobhead.”

“Can I sit here?”

“'Course you can.”

“Like this?”

“Oh. Yeah, 'course. Been a while since we sat like this.”

“It has. That's 'cause we don't fit on the bench as easily any more.”

“Chikara, will you stop talking about how fat you are. I'm not gonna keep reassuring you.”

“I don't mention it that much...”

“We're in our late forties...”

“Nearly fifty...” 

“...Everyone spreads. You're even more soft and warm now.”

“Thanks?”

“You're so comfy these days. Like a pillow.”

“Hey!”

“Is Amy alright?”

“Yeah, she's settled in already.”

“Knew she would.”

“It's so quiet in the house without her.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Miss them both, that's all.”

“Shall we go see Jack next weekend?”

“Hmm, yeah that would be nice. I spoke to Mum as well. Can we see her the week after?”

“Yeah, 'course.”

“I always thought it would be nice having peace and quiet again. The house feels really...cold.”

“That's why I came out here to look at the moon.”

“Your hair's nearly completely grey now.”

“Are you getting your own back for the pillow comment?”

“No! It looks great. I like it better than the blonde. It glows in the moonlight. And your skin as well.”

“Your hair isn't grey at all. Just like your Dad's.”

“You think we should fix the hole in this roof?”

“Nah. Now Jack's not drawing under it, it doesn't really matter. Can see the moon through it as well, it's like watching a film.”

“Like being in a cave.”

“Aw, nobhead. You remembered.”

“Of course. That's why there are moons in your wedding ring. Your youth may not have been mine, but I got the best years. The ones where we raised a family.”

 

plus one.

 

“Chikara?”

“...”

“I tried. I promised I'd try.”

“...”

“You only said I had to try. I gave it six months.”

“...”

“I can't do it. I thought I might be able to. But I can't.”

“...”

“The kids will be fine. They have family of their own now. They can manage.”

“...”

“I mean, they'll miss me. But I think they'll get it.”

“...”

“I can't sit around waiting for a broken heart to kill me. I want to...I want to catch up. Before you get too far away.”

“...”

“I had to watch you circle away. I promised I'd wait. And you went first. So I'm coming.”

“...”

“I left a letter. I said I would, and I did. You had so many demands, but I did them all. I deserve this.”

“...”

“I'll see you soon, nobhead. I'm coming to our cave.”

 

* * *

 

  
Kitchens of Distinction - 'In a Cave'  
  


Will you jump up here next to me?  
The moon is close and warm and serene  
And it's mine for you  
  
In this cave I have found just for us  
Forget your fat it's a pillow soft for my neck  
In this cave on the moon built for you  
Just for you because you're perfect  
O mental patch it swells and shudders  
All your skin and hair in moonlight  
With a hole in the roof  
Where we can watch our planet circle away  
  
Will you touch the cave's cream stone walls?  
Here I'll hold your tender years  
And they're mine your youth is mine in this cave  
  
So jump up here onto the closer moon  
I'll have the food and downy warmth  
Your love will rear a family in this cave on the moon  
  
Where we can watch our planet circle away and come back  
In this cave on the moon

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post this, even though it’s not really finished, because Terushima in the skaters universe was getting difficult to keep alive. I don’t know if that makes any sense. He was teetering and Zelda basically begged me not to kill him off. So for her, I wrote this so that it’s now established in this universe that he dies after Chikara and not until at least his seventies. Their children are grown up with their own families and he makes sure everyone is ok before he leaves. So now I literally can’t kill him off because the Chlanon will be wrong.


End file.
